Apple Pie with Ice Cream and Whipped Cream, Please
by anan0maly
Summary: It’s a week after Romantic Ulterior Motives and Rachel just wants to take care of Quinn. Sequel to Romantic Ulterior Motives


**Title:** Apple Pie with Whipped Cream and Ice Cream, Please?  
**Author:** an_an0maly  
**Pairing:** Rachel/Quinn  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Summary:** It's a week after Romantic Ulterior Motives and Rachel just wants to take care of Quinn.  
**Spoilers:** Only for the episodes that have aired and for at least some of the storyline that's coming up in 1x08 Mash-Up.  
**Disclaimer:** Still not mine.  
**Author's Note:** So I hadn't intended to write a continuation/sequel to RUM, but here it is. It's a little more serious and slightly fluffy, but still holds an NC-17 rating. And again, unbeta'd – any volunteers for future fics?

It's been over a week since their encounter in the hot tub at Rachel's house. Quinn stayed for dinner that night and Rachel lent her a sweater because it was a cool evening. Rachel's Dads fell in love with Quinn, something Rachel knew was an easy task. The only part of dinner that could have turned south was when her Dad brought up the baby.

"Did Rachel say you're pregnant?" Her Dad asked and Rachel managed to kick him under the table.

"It's called tact. And it's none of your business." Rachel muttered as she shook her head, but her left hand reached over to grab Quinn's in a supportive grip.

Quinn began to fidget a little in her seat. Ms Sylvester had let _that_ cat out of the bag at Glee club that afternoon. She'd been keeping it such a secret and had barely spoken to anyone about the baby, that she wasn't comfortable with the turn of conversation. She gripped tightly to Rachel's hand, the only indication that she was nervous and a little bit scared. She was so used to being the perfect daughter, the good little Catholic girl that could do no wrong. And here she was, a few weeks away from her second trimester.

"I, um, I am pregnant." Quinn answered softly looking down at the table in shame and embarrassment.

"Oh how wonderful! How far along are you? Have you had the first ultrasound? And vitamins, have you been taking them? What about morning sickness?" Her Dad started throwing out questions faster than anyone at the table could process them.

Quinn just looked shocked and slowly turned her head toward Rachel, "Huh?" She asked, clearly not expecting the response.

Rachel rolled her eyes and looked at her Daddy to jump in at any time. "Daddy?" She questioned, hoping he got the hint.

"Jacob, give the girl some time to answer. You're scaring her." Her Daddy said placing a hand on Jacob's shoulder.

Rachel's Dad seemed to catch on that he'd made a blunder. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'm just excited by the news." Her Dad then turned to his husband, "Was that better?" He whispered.

Rachel's Daddy just smiled and tried to hold in a giggle. "Better."

Rachel ignored her fathers and turned to Quinn. "Don't worry, you don't have to answer any of his questions." Then with that she leaned across and kissed Quinn on the cheek.

Quinn blushed when she saw both of Rachel's dads watching them expectantly. This was going to take some getting used to. "It's ok, I, um, haven't really had anyone too interested in the baby." She revealed with a small smile. Rachel suddenly looked ashamed. "People just don't really know what to say, I guess."

"Well, I think its great news! So, morning sickness?" Jacob asked again eager to find out about the baby.

Quinn let out a huff of frustration, "All. The. Time. I thought it was supposed to only be in the morning, but I have to throw up all day. It's been a little better today though."

"Ew. That can't be pleasant. When Rachel's surrogate was pregnant with her, she was just nauseous all day. No throwing up, but constant nausea." Rachel's Daddy chimed in between bites of his dinner.

"I don't know what would be better." Quinn replied with a small smile. This was nice, finally getting to talk about these things with someone. She unlocked her hand from Rachel's to place it on her belly. "They told me it's a girl this week." Quinn revealed with a grin. She hadn't been so excited about the baby until this moment.

"You're having a little girl?" Rachel asked with absolute delight on her face. She quickly put her fork down and bent over slightly to talk to Quinn's belly.

"Hey little one." She said softly before gently caressing Quinn's belly.

Quinn quickly wiped the tear that was threatening to fall. She gave a small laugh at Rachel before turning back to her two Dads. "Finn wants to call it _Drizzle_." Quinn said with a roll of her eyes at the ridiculousness of the name.

"That's the father?" Her Daddy asked politely.

"Um," Quinn looked over at Rachel who was sitting up in her seat again, "it's complicated."

"It always is." Rachel's Dad replied with a nod of his head and a small understanding smile. Rachel just grabbed her hand in support again.

"You know, I think we might still have a lot of Rachel's baby things if you need anything." Rachel's Daddy said with a thoughtful look on his face. "We definitely have her crib, it's in the attic, and we'd just have to put it together again. And I think we still have quite a lot of her baby clothes. You might want to go through them though, but they probably just need a good wash."

Quinn just looked shocked at the offer, "I, I don't know what to say." She looked over at Rachel who was giving her a grin of encouragement. "I'm so scared. I don't know what I need." She admitted to them in a soft voice.

Jacob just let out a squeak of glee, "Oh Michael! This is so exciting. Ok, well, make a list of things your parents have and we can go through what we have. I'll help you make a list." Jacob was just so excited at the prospect of a baby that he missed the sad look that came over Quinn's face.

"I haven't told my parents yet." She admitted. "I'm terrified of how they'll react." She pushed some food around on her plate, her emotions running wild. She was so jealous of Rachel in that moment and she hated feeling this way.

Jacob and Michael shared a concerned look. "Quinn? The best thing you can do, is trust that your parents love you enough to support you. Ok?" Michael said placing a soothing hand on her forearm. "It's all going to be ok."

Quinn just nodded her head as she wiped another tear from her cheek. She took a deep breath and sat up straight. She needed to gather herself together, no use feeling sorry for herself when she had such amazing people sitting around her.

"Now, if you've all finished, I think we need to stop toying with Quinn's hormones and eat dessert." Jacob said with a grin and a clap of his hands as he stood up from the table. A concerned look came over his face though, "You don't have an aversion to ice cream, do you?"

Quinn grinned wider than she ever thought she could, "Do you have chocolate sprinkles?" She asked.

Rachel looked offended for a second before composing herself, "Quinn, I think it is at this point in time, I must draw your attention to the fact that in this household, you'll never be left wanting in the way of dessert toppings."

Quinn just burst into laughter.

When Rachel walked Quinn to the door that evening, the pair was a little shy, which was rather hilarious considering all they had done a few hours earlier. Rachel held onto Quinn's hand, her fingers entwined with Quinn's. "I'm sorry about my Dads and the baby talk at dinner."

Quinn just shrugged her shoulders, "It's ok. It was kind of nice having someone so excited." Quinn lifted their hands slightly as she ran her thumb on the inside of Rachel's palm. She met Rachel's eyes with a steady gaze, "You have really great parents, Rach."

Rachel blushed, "Thanks." She took a small step forward, drawing closer to Quinn.

Quinn's eyes darted down to Rachel's lips. "I really want to kiss you, but I need to tell you something first." She said before dragging her eyes back up to meet Rachel's. "Everything we've done, it's been amazing. But, I need a few days to think about everything. I have so many things going on and I don't want to screw this up."

Rachel just nodded her head. She was a little disappointed, but she could understand where Quinn was coming from. She still had to decide what to do on the Puck/Finn situation and think about telling her parents and deal with the fallout from school. "I know. It's ok. I've waited a long time for this, I can wait a little longer." She took another step closer to Quinn, "Can I still kiss you goodnight?"

"Please." Quinn begged before their lips met. Rachel sucked gently on Quinn's top lip. Quinn's free right hand reached up and grabbed onto Rachel's hip. She returned the kiss eagerly, her tongue probing Rachel's lips, begging for entrance. Rachel was quick to oblige and the two shared in their first out of water kiss.

When they broke apart Quinn rest her forehead against Rachel's. "Thank you." She whispered. Rachel just gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I should probably head home." Quinn said softly. Rachel nodded and took a step back. But before they moved for the door handle, Rachel dropped to her knees in front of Quinn and lifted the girl's sweater and Cheerio's top just enough to expose Quinn's belly. "Goodnight Baby," She whispered before giving Quinn's belly a kiss. Quinn ran her fingers through Rachel's hair.

When Rachel stood back up, they shared one more quick kiss before Rachel opened the door and waited for Quinn to make her way to her car and watched as Quinn drove away. 

That week at school was tough on everybody in Glee. The footballers had turned against Quinn, Finn and Puck and were throwing slushies left, right and centre. Rachel knew from firsthand experience how horrible it was to have the ice-cold beverage seep into your clothes and hair.

Rachel thought the whole thing was ridiculous. Yeah, ok, maybe they deserved being embarrassed, for the things they'd done in the past, but they'd started to redeem themselves a little. And if anyone should have the right to throw slushies at anyone it should be Quinn, Finn and Puck's victims. Not the footballers.

Through all the mess, Rachel and Quinn hadn't had any opportunity to talk, even away from school grounds. They still saw each other in Glee but they couldn't actually exchange civil words, at least not without suspicious looks and concerned comments.

On Wednesday afternoon Rachel made her way to the parking lot to wait for one of her dads to pick her up. She kept her pink raincoat on, even in the afternoon sun, because she'd learned that it's better to be prepared. She stood to the side of the school entrance and looked out into the parking lot where she spotted Quinn talking to Mrs Schuester. She couldn't understand why they'd need to be talking until Mrs Schuester grabbed onto Quinn's arm and Rachel could see that it was hurting her.

Rachel made the quick decision to interfere. Crossing the parking lot and being careful of any traffic she quickly walked over to the two women. She only heard the tail end of what Mrs Schuester was saying.

"We're in a legally binding contract, you said you'd give it to me. That's final." Mrs Scheuster was saying and Rachel could see her anger was escalating and Quinn was wincing in pain.

"You're hurting me." Quinn said in a small cowering voice, her body trying to break free of the older woman's hold.

"Mrs Schuester, I thought Principal Figgins banned you from school grounds." Rachel said as she stepped between the two as soon as she saw the older woman drop Quinn's arm.

"I was just catching up with Quinn here, checking on the baby. You know how it is, two pregnant women catching up." Mrs Schuester said quickly while placing a hand on her growing belly.

"I think you need to leave before you're caught. I don't think Mr Schuester will be especially happy to see you here either." And Rachel took a step in Teri's direction causing the woman to take a step back.

Teri glared down at Rachel, "Teenagers are so rude these days." And with that she quickly turned and scurried off toward her car that was parked across the street from the parking lot.

Rachel watched and waited until Mrs Scheuster drove off before turning toward Quinn, "What's going on?" Rachel asked in a concerned but direct tone. She motioned for Quinn to take a seat on the curb between two parked cars. Quinn took a seat and put her books down on the ground at her feet before reaching up to rub at her sore arm.

Quinn looked down at the ground before looking up at Rachel's concerned face. She hadn't wanted to tell anyone what was going on, but she knew that Rachel probably wouldn't let it drop. "A few weeks ago, she broke into my car. Basically told me I wouldn't be able to take care of the baby and that she wants to take care of it." Quinn began. She couldn't look Rachel in the eye though because she didn't want to see disappointment there.

Rachel reached an arm around Quinn's shoulders, in a calm and soothing tone she said, "Tell me the rest."

Quinn glanced up at Rachel and realised that there was no look of disappointment, just concern and maybe something else, but Quinn didn't know what that look meant. "I wasn't sure what to do. So, I didn't tell anyone, but then she was here that week we did the mash-ups and I could see how stressed Finn was and it was because of me. I told her that I'd take her up on her offer, and she was so happy and nice about it. Well, except she said she wouldn't pay for anything until I hand the baby over."

Rachel just nodded her head to show she was listening, but in her mind, she was ready to throttle Mrs Schuester. How dare that woman prey on a scared teenager. Wait till she tells Mr. Schuester about this! "What was today about?"

Quinn blushed as she continued to watch the pavement. "Well, after... after dinner at your house, and how excited your Dads were, I realised, I don't think I want to give her up. I think I want to keep her, even if she is half Puck." Quinn revealed softly. She hugged her knees to her chest; she wasn't going to be able to do this much longer. "That's what I was telling her today."

Rachel pulled Quinn in for a side hug, her head buried in the crook of Quinn's neck. She gave her a soft kiss behind her ear before pulling away. "Have you told Mr Schuester what's going on?" Rachel asked with concern. She didn't think he'd be involved in something like this, but, you can't be sure these days.

"No. And I made her promise not to let him find out." Quinn began to play with a loose thread on her skirt, "I don't want to hurt him, but I can't give him my baby girl. And I'm pretty sure his wife isn't pregnant." Quinn revealed as she turned to rest the side of her head on her knees.

Rachel understood not wanting to hurt Mr Schuester, but his wife did not look at all pleased that Quinn had changed her mind. "I think you need to tell him." She said softly, her hand brushing back a stray strand of blonde hair from Quinn's face.

"I can't. It'll kill him." Quinn replied in a small, soft tone.

Rachel traced her thumb around the shell of Quinn's ear, "He'll be upset, but think of what might happen later on, and what Mrs Scheuster might try to do. I don't think that's fair to him, or you." Rachel replied in a concerned voice. She didn't want to push Quinn into doing something she didn't want to, but all Rachel could think about was that conniving bitch of a wife of Mr Shuester and how it looked like that woman might do anything for Quinn's baby.

"Can we just sit here for a few more minutes? I don't want to go home yet." Quinn said her hand reaching out to rest on Rachel's knee.

"We can, but you need have to promise to think about it. Deal?" Rachel asked with a smile.

Quinn nodded her head, "Deal."

The next morning Rachel was standing at her locker, raincoat firmly in place, hood up. The slushies hadn't stopped yet and Principal Figgins could yell and threaten, but the football team didn't seem to care about anything other than revenge.

"Gargamel," a voice to her right called out.

Rachel wasn't the least bit offended, she loved _The Smurfs_. Rachel turned toward the voice and prepared herself for the onslaught of a slushie, but none was coming. Rachel peeked one eye open, and then the other, "And Good Morning to you too Quinn." Rachel replied with an eye roll. She turned back to her locker to grab her books for her first class. She knew Quinn hadn't really meant anything by the name calling, at least this time. There wasn't the same malice behind it as there used to be.

"I need you to do something for me." Quinn said ignoring Rachel's sarcasm. She felt a pang of guilt at having to put on a show like this, but she wasn't sure, what with all the slushies being thrown around, that showing any kind of civility toward Rachel would help her case.

"If you need someone to get your dry cleaning, find some other lackey. I have more important things to do." Rachel said before grabbing her things and closing her locker. She turned her back on Quinn and began walking down the hallway. Quinn followed.

"It's about Glee." Quinn replied as she walked next to Rachel. "I need to talk to Mr Schuester about something, you'll have to run it till we arrive. Think you can handle that?" What Quinn was really saying was that she'd decided to talk to Mr Schue. But she needed Rachel to know her decision.

"And what could possibly be so important that you can't wait til _after_ Glee? I only have a limited time in the afternoons for my extra-curricular activities. Some of us are on a tight schedule." Rachel replied, but really meant that Quinn should wait after practice because then she could be there for her.

Quinn faked a frustrated sigh, "You're impossible. And you better not make Glee run over time." And with that, Quinn turned on her heel and walked the opposite direction. Rachel just continued on forward, a grin in place.

That afternoon Quinn was nervous. She glanced over at Rachel who offered her an encouraging smile. She could do this. She could break a man's heart into tiny little pieces and leave him to deal with them all on his own.

Oh God, she couldn't do this to him. He was so happy about his wife's pregnancy. He wanted a baby so badly. But she just couldn't give him hers. There was no way, not when she finally started believing that she might be able to do this.

She was thrown out of her thoughts by the sound of scraping chairs and lots of chatter. People were leaving.

"Hey, you coming?" Finn asked her from her left. He held his hand out to her as if to help her up.

"No, I have to speak to Mr Schue about something. I'll see you tomorrow." She replied ignoring his hand and pulling herself up out of her seat.

"Will you be ok to get home? I saw your Dad drop you off this morning." Finn asked as he fixed the strap on his backpack.

Quinn glanced behind Finn at Rachel who was pretending to fix up a few of the score sheets at the piano, making sure Mr Schue didn't leave yet. "No, I'll be fine. He's coming to pick me up as well." She lied easily.

"Ok then. Cya." And with that Finn turned and walked out with a quick farewell to Rachel and Mr Schue.

Quinn took a deep breath. She could do this. She _had_ to do this. For her baby and for Mr Schue. She stood up and braced herself. "Mr Schue?" She called out as he was stuffing some sheets into his carry bag. She spotted Rachel heading toward the door and closing it.

"What can I do for you Quinn?" He asked with a friendly smile. He abandoned his bag and made his way toward her. He was always so nice to her, even though he knew she treated people like crap at school. It wasn't fair.

"I need to talk to you about something." She said and motioned to one of the chairs next to her.

Mr Schue looked a little confused but took a seat anyway. That's when he saw Rachel still in the room. "Ah, Rachel? Can you give us a minute please?" He asked with a small smile. Rachel looked over to Quinn to wait for her response.

"Actually Mr Schue, is it alright if Rachel stays?" Quinn asked as she started ringing her hands in nervousness.

Now Mr Schue was even more confused. Since when did Quinn and Rachel ever get along? "That's fine as long as you're ok with her being here. Now, what can I help you with?" He lent forward, resting his forearms on his thighs.

"There's something I need to tell you, and I'm pretty certain you're not going to like it, but Rachel convinced me that you need to know." Quinn rambled and looked up as Rachel came to sit to her left and grabbed her hand in solidarity.

Now he wasn't just confused, but completely intrigued by what they could possibly have to tell him. "Um, ok." He replied a little uncertain.

Quinn took a deep breath and squeezed Rachel's hand, "Well, the thing is Mr Schue, I didn't think I was going to keep the baby. I don't know if I can do this, raise a baby on my own, but I want to try, because I'm having a little girl, and she's half mine and if enough people believe in me, then I know I can do this." She felt Rachel squeeze her hand. She already knew of one person that believed in her.

Mr Schue just grinned, "That's fantastic news, Quinn. Why would you think I wouldn't like to hear that? You know I believe in every one of you guys. If you just put your heart and mind to it, you can do anything." Mr Schuester replied supportively.

Quinn glanced at Rachel and saw her nod her head in encouragement. "There's something else. It's about your wife." Quinn replied quickly, trying to get this over with quickly.

Mr Schuester sat up and started paying attention. And Quinn proceeded to tell him everything that had been happening and the involvement of his wife. Rachel and Quinn just watched at how heartbroken he was and Quinn couldn't help but continue to apologise to him.

"I'm sorry Mr Schue. I'm so sorry." She said, wiping tears from her cheeks.

Mr Schue just sat in his chair shell-shocked. He couldn't believe what Teri had done. This poor girl in front of him was probably terrified and frightened on top of all the anxiety she must be feeling from being pregnant. He knew that something wasn't quite right with Teri. But now what was he supposed to do?

"Mr Schue?" Rachel called softly trying to get his attention. "Mr Schue, are you going to be ok?"

Quin shot her a look as if to say, 'What do you think?'

Mr Schue kind of shook his head, as if to clear it. "Um, Quinn, I'm so sorry for what Teri has done. I, uh, I, thank you for letting me know. I'll see you girls tomorrow." And with that he quickly got up out of his chair, grabbed his bag and left.

They didn't see him again until the following Monday.

'_I stole your number from Finn's phone. Can I come over?'_ Rachel looked at the message and grinned.

'_How soon can you be here?'_ Rachel replied.

'_I'm on my way.'_

Ten minutes later there was a knock at the door and Rachel raced down the stairs with an "I'll get it!" at the top of her lungs. She jumped the last two steps and flung the door open, a grin spread wide across her face.

"Eager, much?" Quinn asked with a smirk before stepping inside the house.

Rachel rolled her eyes and closed the door behind Quinn. "Have you eaten yet? We were just about to have some lunch." She started to head for the kitchen, Quinn following close behind.

"Depends on what you're having." Quinn replied grinning. She liked the Berry Household. It was so warm and inviting. There always seemed to be someone home and it was bright and the curtains were open and they didn't mind if you put your feet up on the couch. Quinn _really_ liked it here.

"Just in time," Quinn heard Michael say from behind the island in the kitchen. "Turkey sandwiches with salad and mayo and a nice helping of apple pie on the side. Shall I fix you a plate?" He asked with a welcome smile.

"Hi Mr Berry. You don't have to go through all that trouble. I had an apple before I left." Quinn replied as she followed Rachel to a stool around the island.

"Ah, so a sandwich with extra turkey and mayo and whipped cream for the pie? Coming right up." He replied before turning toward one of the cupboards to grab a plate.

Quinn looked surprised, "No, no, that's alright. You don't have to." She quickly said trying to get Rachel's dad to stop.

Michael stopped his food preparation to look over at Rachel, "I think the Lady doth protest too much." Then he continued to make Quinn some lunch.

Quinn just turned to Rachel, "Can't you make him stop?" She asked.

Rachel just threw her a 'who do you think I am?' look. "When he starts talking like that, there's no stopping him. Just eat it." She replied with a grin as her Daddy placed a plate in front of each of the girls.

Quinn wasn't quite sure what to do with the hospitality. Every time she went to Brittany or Santana's houses, no one was usually home and there was very little in the way of edible food in the fridge. In fact, her own home was sometimes like that. She looked up again at Rachel's dad and he gave her a wink so she dug into her lunch.

A few quiet moments later Rachel put half of her sandwich down. "You know, I quite like Casual-Quinn." She said with a grin looking up and down Quinn's body.

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?" She asked after swallowing a bite.

Rachel brushed some hair behind Quinn's ear, "Well, you've got your hair down and I love it like this, and this top is really cute on you," Rachel moved her fingers down to Quinn's neckline and traced the skin above it, "and you're wearing a pair of cute short shorts." Rachel moved her hand down to the hem of Quinn's shorts and gently placed her warm hand high up on the inside of Quinn's thigh. Quinn's eyes shot up to look at Rachel's Dad eating across from them with a smile on his face.

"Rachel, honey, stop molesting the poor girl at the table." He said with a laugh.

Rachel removed her hand and mock pouted, "You're no fun." Then she turned her head, leaned over and pecked Quinn on the lips. She pulled away with a grin.

Quinn was in a world she wasn't quite sure how to function in. Rachel and her parents were so open about things. She supposed that with their situation, it probably came naturally, but Quinn was not really sure how to fit in.

Michael spied the look on Quinn's face, "Don't worry, hang around here long enough and you'll be just like one of us." He winked at her again and Quinn suddenly felt relaxed. "Ready for some dessert? Whipped cream or ice cream on the side?"

Quinn's cravings suddenly came at her full force. She just had to have both, and hot chocolate fudge with rainbow sprinkles._ Oh God_. "Mr Berry?" She asked hesitantly, "Can I have - "

"Wait, don't tell me. Let me guess." He looked her over for a few seconds, his finger on his chin, "Both, but with hot chocolate fudge and sprinkles. Am I right?"

Quinn just grinned at him sheepishly, "Rainbow sprinkles?" She asked a grin forming on her face.

"Oh, almost had it." Michael replied before whipping around and heading toward the freezer.

"Daddy likes to think himself a bit of a Master of Foods. He thinks he can guess what people feel like just by looking at them." Rachel whispered as she leaned a little closer to Quinn.

"Well, he's got my craving almost down pat." Quinn replied with a final bite of her sandwich.

"You're just easy," Rachel replied with a smirk. "to read."

Quinn looked shocked for a second and then pinched Rachel's side. Rachel squeaked but didn't retaliate because she was too busy laughing.

An hour later, belly's full and Rachel's other father had just returned home from an unexpected appointment to find that his living room had been turned into a baby store. 

"Oh, you brought out Rachel's baby things." And he dropped his briefcase where he was, threw off his Thomas the Tank Engine bow tie and began to roll up his sleeves.

Quinn turned to Rachel, "What does your Dad do?" They had a bunch of onesies in their laps and they were looking through to see which ones were still in good condition.

Rachel glanced up at her Dad, "Oh, he's a paediatrician." She folded up another onesie and added it to the ever increasing 'Keep It' pile. "It always amazes me how excited he gets over babies, even though he's around children every day."

Quinn just watched Rachel's Dad for a few more seconds and he gushed over one of the tiny pink dresses they had used on Rachel. "Do you think he could help me find a paediatrician for after my baby comes?"

Rachel stopped what she was doing and looked up at Quinn. "You know we're going to help you out as much as possible, right? And I know you don't want to talk about it, but your parents might know someone too." Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Quinn just nodded her head and turned back to the mountain of clothes in front of her. "You have a lot of baby clothes." She commented looking at the separate piles for the different sizes.

"Well, like any great and popular performer, I need to be prepared for many costume changes. They were just preparing me for the future." Rachel replied without any hint of humour. Quinn realised she was serious. She giggled.

"Oh! Look at this one! We put you in this for your Aunt Ona's first wedding." Her Dad exclaimed holding up a bright pink taffeta dress with garish flowers and ruffles and toule on it. "That was a hideous wedding." He suddenly commented.

Rachel looked on in disgust, "You actually put me in that_, thing_?" She looked so offended to have ever been in that dress.

Quinn couldn't stop laughing. Rachel's indignation was just so amusing to her.

Rachel turned to Quinn. "Look at that thing." She said pointing to the dress in her father's hands. She turned back to her Dad, "I bet I cried the entire time you had me in it! I feel like crying now just looking at it. You better get rid of it. _No one_ is ever going to see that again!" Rachel turned her head to Quinn and reiterated, "**No one**."

Quinn just nodded but spotted Rachel's Dad hiding it behind his back and sending a wink her way. _Oh yeah, she could get used to this family_.

It was almost dinner time and Rachel was wondering when this fabulous day was going to be brought to an end. She knew Quinn would have to go home eventually and they still hadn't really talked about anything. Rachel didn't want to pressure Quinn about her feelings and about what she wanted to do about them, but Rachel also wanted to know if she could still kiss her, and hold her, and well, do more with her.

"When do you have to go home?" Rachel asked a little forlornly as they lounged together on the couch. Quinn had kicked her shoes off hours earlier, and after going through the baby clothes and putting a rather substantial pile aside for Quinn, the girls took up residence on opposite ends of the couch, their feet entangled.

Quinn turned her head away from the television screen to look over at Rachel, "Not for a while. My parents aren't home this weekend. They're at some Catholic Retreat for the weekend. They left this morning, just before I messaged you."

Rachel looked concerned for a second, "So you're going to be alone?" Quinn just nodded her head. "You should stay here tonight. Every Sunday morning we sleep in late and then have this huge feast for brunch. It's 'anything-you-want' day."

Quinn sat up on the couch and crossed her legs, "Shouldn't you ask your parents before offering?" Quinn asked a little concerned.

Rachel rolled her eyes at Quinn. _That girl is just going to have to learn how things work around here._ "Dad!" She yelled out.

Quinn quickly took her feet off the couch, even though they told her she was allowed to have them up there. She just didn't want to give Rachel's parents a bad impression. This was only the second time she'd met them.

Rachel's Dad popped his head over the top of the banister at the top of the stairs. "Yes?" He answered.

"Can Quinn spend the night? Her parents are out of town." Rachel asked without feeling the need to yell.

Jacob didn't even have to think about it, "Oh sure! Do we need to make up the spare bed?" He asked looking back and forth between the two girls.

Rachel and Quinn just looked at each other uncertain.

"I'll leave that up to you two to decide then." Her Dad replied before his head disappeared.

The two girls fidgeted on the couch. Rachel let out a breath as she realised how ridiculous they were being. "Ok, look, I'm happy with whatever arrangement you would like. If you want to sleep in a separate bed, then I'm not going to be offended, but if you would like to share my bed, it doesn't necessarily mean anything more than sharing a bed is going to happen. Alright?" Rachel said laying it all out there for Quinn.

Quinn nodded her head and turned her body so she could sit with her back against the armrest, her legs crossed Indian style in front of her. She watched Rachel for a few intense seconds and she thought about her options. She wouldn't mind staying over because she really didn't want to think about staying in her big empty house tonight. And yes, she probably should sleep in a separate bed, because it was the polite thing to do when staying at someone's home, especially if you have intentions beyond friendship for the hosts' daughter. But even if they did nothing but share a bed tonight, Quinn felt like she didn't want to be anywhere else but right beside Rachel. "We don't need the spare bed." She said, finally deciding.

Rachel just grinned before yelling up to her parents, "We don't need the second bed!"

"Okay honey!" They heard back.

Quinn looked mortified, "Why did you tell them that? They're going to think that we're doing something that we're not!"

Rachel realised it was time to have a little chat with Quinn. Rachel crossed her legs and sat to mirror her. She shuffled herself up to Quinn, their knees touching. Rachel placed her hands at the top of Quinn's thighs, her fingertips brushing beneath the hem of her shorts. "Quinn, there are a few things you need to understand about me and my Dad's." She started as she looked Quinn in the eye.

"In my family, we don't lie to each other. Too many people get hurt and the truth always comes out. My Dad's have always been great to me and have always answered me truthfully whenever I ask about something. I had to grow up with a lot of ridicule because I didn't understand that other people thought it was wrong that I had two Dads. My parents have taught me so much about being who I want to be and being with whom I want to be with." Rachel took a deep breath, "I know it's hard to understand, because so many people our age don't talk to their parents, but I talk to my Dads about pretty much everything. That means, they _do_ know the things you've called me, the number of times Puck's thrown a slushie at my face. They know I've had a crush on you since forever and they've always stuck by me. Even when I told them I thought I liked girls more than boys." Rachel grinned when she saw Quinn blush. "They were a little shocked at that revelation, but they've been completely supportive and they really like you Quinn. Just because we might share a bed, or an encounter in the hot tub, it doesn't mean my parents are going to like you any less. They just have a better understanding of me and my actions to know they can trust me. Is that ok?"

Quinn just stared at Rachel again, thinking things over. "They really like me?" She asked a little insecure.

Rachel giggled, "Yes, they really like you. "

Quinn cocked her head to the side a stared at Rachel with a calculating look, "So they don't care if I kiss you in front of them?"

Rachel just laughed and rolled her eyes, "No, they think it's cute."

"And they don't mind about what we did in the hot tub last week?"

Rachel just grinned and stared at Quinn's lips, "Nope, they were just excited that I nabbed the hot cheerleader from school."

Quinn just shook her head with a grin on her face. With a small smile she met Rachel's gaze and held it, "So, if I were to make out with you on this couch, they'd be ok with that too?" Her gaze dropped down to Rachel's lips, where she saw Rachel's breath hitch in her throat.

"I think they'd be ok with that." Rachel replied as she started to lean in toward Quinn.

Quinn just held a finger against Rachel's lips, "Let's just find out quickly." She kept her finger on Rachel's lips as she turned her head to the side. "Mr Berry?" She called out.

"Yes dear?" Rachel's Dad called back from the top of the stairs.

"Is it alright if I make out with your daughter on your couch?" She yelled back, her grinning eyes meeting Rachel's aroused ones.

"That's fine honey. Have fun!" He yelled back and then turned around to see Rachel's other father standing behind him, "She's a keeper." He commented before kissing his husband on the lips.

Downstairs, Quinn just smiled wide before leaning forward and removing her finger to kiss Rachel but Rachel stopped her before she could reach her target, "You have no idea what a turn on that was." Rachel revealed. "You basically just told everyone within hearing distance, that you were going to make out with me. That's really sexy."

Before Quinn could reply, Rachel grabbed her by her arms and pulled her forward to lie on top of her. With a little manoeuvring, their legs were out straight and tangled together while Quinn pushed against the couch with her hands to settle herself over Rachel a little better. Their lips met softly, like they were exploring each other for the first time. And in a way, it was their first time. They had kissed in the tub last week and at the door just before Quinn left, but neither of those times did they have the luxury of just taking the time to explore. They both knew they weren't going to go too far, her parents were just upstairs and although accepting of the situation and even encouraging, they didn't need to _see_ their daughter having sex.

They kissed slowly, and softly, just familiarising themselves, their lips sliding gently across each other's lips. Quinn brought her left hand up to cup Rachel's cheek before she decided to deepen their kisses. She used her tongue to trace Rachel's lips causing Rachel to gasp, allowing Quinn entrance. Quinn let her tongue slowly enter Rachel's mouth, seeking out Rachel's tongue. As their lips fused together, Quinn tilted her head, while her tongue caressed Rachel's. Their kisses continued at a slow and languid pace as they properly tasted each other.

Rachel's hands weren't idle; they were slowly sliding up the back of Quinn's top, caressing the smooth skin of her back. Rachel slid her hands back down Quinn's sides and let them rest on her waist. She felt Quinn begin to slide her leg between Rachel's, resting her thigh right up against Rachel's centre. Rachel's hips rocked involuntarily at the contact and she moaned in response to the friction.

Quinn pushed her thigh against Rachel as her lips moved down to Rachel's neck. She let her left hand slide up the tank top Rachel had been wearing all day. As her hands moved up Rachel's torso, she felt Rachel's breathing quicken. Her hand travelled higher on Rachel until her hand was resting just beneath her breast. Delicately and softly, Quinn caressed the underside with her thumb causing Rachel to grind her hips against Quinn's thigh.

"Please..." She pleaded with Quinn. She just needed some release. "Please..." She begged again, her hips grinding once again on Quinn's thigh.

Quinn moved her mouth up to Rachel's ear, "What do you need?" She whispered, her thumb continuing to stroke the underside of Rachel's breast.

"I need... I need you to touch me." Rachel begged as she grabbed Quinn's hand and moved it to cover her breast. She let out a sigh at the needed contact. She looked up at Quinn, her breath still laboured.

Quinn bent her head down and met Rachel's lips, kissing her softly as her hand gently kneaded her breast and she pushed her thigh up against Rachel's centre causing Rachel to break the kiss and gasp, "Again". Quinn was quick to react and pushed again, this time Rachel bent her knee, opening herself up wider, pulling Quinn more firmly against her. Rachel grabbed the forearm attached to the hand on her chest and tilted her head back.

Quinn watched as Rachel began to rock her hips against her thigh. Rachel's fingers gripped onto Quinn's arm, but Quin just continued to explore Rachel's breast, running her thumb across the peaked nipple. Every little action caused a reaction and Quinn couldn't help but think of physics. If she pushed just right, Rachel would rock back, if she caressed her nipple, Rachel would arch her back, begging for more. Quinn attached her mouth to the side of Rachel's neck and began to lick and suck the soft, delicious skin there.

Together they began rocking backwards and forward, Quinn gently pinched Rachel's nipple causing the girl to let out a squeak in the back of her throat. Quinn grinned at the sound and in that moment she wanted nothing more than to find out what other sounds she could extract from Rachel Berry.

Rachel began to rock against her in a faster pace, and Quinn knew she was close to release. Rocking back, and sucking on Rachel's neck, her fingers continued to tweak Rachel's nipple and soon Rachel was groaning low in her throat, her limbs twitching beneath Quinn. Quinn continued to gently rock against her and caress her until she felt Rachel's grip on her arm loosen. Gently straightening her leg to alleviate any pressure on Rachel, she kept her hand on Rachel's breast but propped herself up with her right hand.

She looked down at the girl beneath her trying to catch her breath. "Ok?" She whispered, her left hand gently caressing Rachel's breast.

Rachel couldn't talk just yet so she just met Quinn's gaze and nodded her head. It was also perfect timing as they heard one of Rachel's Dads call out, "We're coming down to start dinner. Just warning you!" Then they heard a few tentative footsteps coming down the stairs.

Quinn slid her hand to beneath Rachel's breast and slid her body to the side so she was sandwiched between Rachel and the back of the couch. She rest her head on her propped up arm and quickly gave Rachel a kiss on the lips just as her Dads made it down the stairs.

"Any requests?" Michael asked as he stood in the doorway.

Rachel just shook her head in the negative, but Quinn's stomach began to rumble and Rachel couldn't help but giggle. "Anything is fine, Mr Berry." Quinn said with an embarrassed grin.

"Well then it's wild mushroom and pancetta risotto. It won't be ready for a while though. Unless you'd like to help?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Quinn grinned before giving Rachel a kiss and hopping off the couch. "I'll help." With that Rachel watched as Quinn followed her dad into the kitchen.

A few hours later and after a delicious dessert of mixed berry parcels, the movie they'd been watching had ended and it was time for bed. Rachel kissed both her parents goodnight while Quinn just gave them a small wave and followed Rachel up the stairs. Quinn thought she'd be nervous about this, but she wasn't. There weren't any expectations for what was to come. She didn't expect anything to happen and she liked that she felt no pressure.

Rachel led her to a plain white wooden door. Rachel pushed it open and stepped inside. There wasn't as much pink as she would have expected. It was a nice room though, spacious and not anything like she imagined. She thought Rachel Berry's room would be covered in motivational quotes and photoshopped images of her winning awards. There were personal touches here and there but the two most personal objects that Quinn could see were encased in two different frames. One was a string of photos from a photo booth of Rachel and her two Dads and the other was a picture of the Glee club that Mr Schuester took during practice one afternoon.

Quinn walked over to the photo to take a look at it. "I haven't seen this." She commented as she picked up the frame. She laughed at seeing Kurt blowing on his nails while Mercedes worked on his other hand. Puck was strumming his guitar and laughing with Mike and Matt. Finn was at the drums banging away. She looked for Rachel who was sitting with Artie and Tina but Quinn noticed her gaze was off to the side and her grin firmly in place. She followed Rachel's gaze and there she was. She had Brittany bending forward chatting and joking with Santana while she herself, was leaning on Brittany's back, listening in with a smile.

"It's a good photo." Rachel said as she pulled open a drawer and found some pyjamas for both herself and Quinn. She walked over to Quinn and handed over a pair of boy shorts and a tank top. "Hope these are ok. My bathroom is just there, you can get changed first."

Quinn put the photo back and took the clothes from Rachel, "Thanks." She replied before heading to the bathroom.

Rachel fixed the photo and placed it back the way she liked it. She then started taking the extra pillows from her bed and placing them in the chest at the end of her bed. She turned down a corner on both sides of the bed. She'd just made her way to her curtains when she heard Quinn entering the bedroom again. She cracked open one of her windows just enough to let a little bit of fresh air into the room. She quickly closed the curtains and turned around.

Rachel just giggled when she saw the look on Quinn's face, "It's just a tank top. You'll only be sleeping in it." She tried to reason.

Quinn just rolled her eyes and threw Rachel her own tank top and shorts. "Just get changed."

Rachel giggled before entering her bathroom and closing the door. Quinn just shook her head and looked down at the shirt. Of course Rachel would have a shirt that said, _'Ask Me About Show Choir'_. Quinn's just glad she's never worn it in public, or at least to school. That would have caused more than one slushie to be thrown in her face. Quinn looked around Rachel's room again before spotting the full length mirror next to her Elliptical. She stood in front of the stool and looked at her reflection. Particularly at her belly. She was going into her twelfth week and she was glad she was barely showing.

According to one of the websites she'd visited, she can start telling people she's pregnant because she's just about passed the most unstable part of the pregnancy. She lifted her 'Show Choir' top to expose her belly. She placed a hand against it and could feel how solid it felt. She knew it was because she was pregnant. She turned to her side to see if you could tell she was pregnant. She ran her hand up and down a few times, and she could see a slight bump. She let out a sigh.

"You look beautiful." Rachel said from the doorway to her bathroom.

Quinn turned her head in Rachel's direction. She just gave her a small smile. She then noticed Rachel's top. "Who's Bette?" She asked with a furrowed brow. Rachel's shirt read, _'Bossier than Bette'_.

Rachel blushed, "It's from a television show. Come on, let's go to bed, it's getting late." Rachel switched off her bathroom light but a night light lit up in the corner of Rachel's room.

They quickly arranged themselves in Rachel's bed. Quinn was given the side closest to the bathroom because she never knew when a bout of sickness would over take her. They lay beneath the covers facing each other, the sheets only coming up to their waists. Rachel reached for Quinn's hand and entwined their fingers. "How are you feeling?" Rachel asked quietly in the soft light.

Quinn tried to hold back a yawn, but in the end gave up and yawned wide in exhaustion. "Pretty tired. I didn't take a nap this afternoon, so I'm probably going to sleep all through the night, bar any quick visits to the bathroom." Quinn replied as she watched their entwined hands.

Rachel scooted closer to Quinn, "I know something that will help you relax." She whispered with a small grin.

Quinn couldn't help but match her grin, "And what would that be? A glass of warm milk, maybe?" She teased as Rachel started to shake her head in the negative while moving over Quinn to straddle her hips.

"What I have in mind, requires a lot less clothing." Rachel whispered as her fingers began playing with the hem of Quinn's top.

Quinn suddenly wasn't tired at all, with a teasing grin she replied, "I wonder what kind of _relaxing_ activity you might have in mind that requires _less_ clothing." And with a coy smile she propped herself up on her elbows.

Rachel raked her eyes down Quinn's body, her gaze resting on a now prominent belly. The way Quinn was positioned made it obvious she was pregnant and Rachel couldn't help but lift the hem of her top and bend forward to give the belly a kiss. Looking up and meeting Quinn's eyes from her position she grinned again, "Well, it doesn't _just_ require less clothing." She said she began to slide the 'Show Choir' top up to rest just beneath Quinn's breasts. Leaning forward Rachel licked the exposed underside of her left breast. "There's also some licking."

Sitting back up Rachel let her hands roam gently over Quinn's ribs and belly. "There's a lot of touching," she then leaned forward again, this time bracing herself on her hands that were strategically placed on either side of Quinn's body, bringing their faces close together. "And I might feel the need to kiss you," Rachel let her breath mingle with Quinn's, before she grazed her lips over the girl's beneath her, "a lot." She licked Quinn's top lip before pulling back and sliding her hands up and under Quinn's top. Quinn sat up, Rachel still straddling her hips and let Rachel slide her top off.

They met in a kiss and Quinn reached for the hem of Rachel's tank top. She quickly slid her hands up and they broke the kiss to slide Rachel's top off and throw it the floor. They were breathing heavily and their close proximity caused their breasts to fleetingly graze each other. From her position, Rachel was finally the tall one. Looking down into Quinn's eyes, they didn't need to exchange any words. Rachel brought her hand up to gently trace Quinn's collar bone. She watched as the fingers of her right hand dipped into the base of her throat and she felt Quinn's pulse against her fingers.

Rachel's eyes dropped lower as they followed her finger that traced a path across Quinn's chest down to her left breast. Using her index finger she traced around the swell of her breast in slow lazy circles until she reached the rose of Quin's nipple. This time, with her thumb, she gently grazed the tip causing Quinn to gasp and her nipple to stiffen. Rachel brought up her left hand, this time to follow the same path she'd traced with her right. She watched as she traced the right side of Quinn's collar bone down to her pulse point at the base before gently roaming over the fair skin of her chest to her right breast.

Quinn's hormones were causing all sorts of feelings to stir up inside her. She really needed Rachel's hands on her body, but the slow, meticulous exploration Rachel was engaged in just made the anticipation that much more delicious. She wanted to let Rachel continue on, but she needed to do her own exploring too. Without any warning, she reached up with her right hand and with her gaze firmly fixed on Rachel's darker nipple, she stroked it once. Rachel moaned softly, her left hand halting on Quinn's chest, her eyes closing briefly.

Rachel tried to catch her breath while moving her hands down Quinn's torso. "Lay back." Rachel ordered softly. Quinn looked up at Rachel, her hair falling to surround her face. Quinn slowly lowered herself back down onto the bed. She watched with a heady gaze as Rachel followed her down, her left hand holding her body up while her right lay against her belly just beneath her rib cage. Rachel leaned forward enough that her lips could reach Quinn's neck, causing Quinn to tilt her head back slightly. Rachel breathed on her neck before kissing her gently. She dragged her lips down to Quinn's pulse point where she tentatively licked the throbbing skin. Quinn arched her back and sighed at the arousing sensation.

Rachel moved her right hand to help hold her up on the bed as she moved her mouth to kiss the soft, pale skin above her breast. Rachel's hair lay strewn across Quinn's chest adding to the multitude of sensations that Quinn was experiencing. The ends tickled her right breast while Rachel's mouth hovered over her left. She could feel Rachel's warm breath wash over her sensitive skin. She couldn't watch as Rachel moved her lips to encase her aroused nipple. Quinn couldn't help but dig her heel into the mattress, her hands gripping the sheet beneath her.

Rachel used her lips to cover just the tip, and as she pulled away slowly, her top lip stretched against Quinn's nipple, tugging at it gently. Rachel heard Quinn groan before her breathing began to pick up. Rachel traced her lips to the underside of Quinn's breast where she slowly ran her tongue the left to the right, her mouth ending on Quinn's side where she gave the skin there a kiss. Rachel moved her left hand to lie between Quinn's breasts as her lips trailed a path down Quinn's ribs and side to her hip.

The ticklish ends of her hair trailed after her until she reached Quinn's hip where she pulled down the side of Quinn's boy shorts exposing her slightly protruding hip bone. She placed a kiss on the stretched skin before opening her mouth and gently sinking her teeth into the sensitive area. Pulling back slightly she licked over her bite mark while Quinn squirmed with arousal beneath her. Moving her lips back up, Rachel slid her body down to lay between Quinn's spread legs. Rachel kept her top half propped up so she could reach Quinn's navel with her mouth. Placing an open mouthed kiss against Quinn's belly, she could feel the slight hardness the pregnancy had given her.

She teasingly dragged her lips over Quinn's belly button with a slight dip of her tongue. She let her lips rest just above the waistband of Quinn's shorts. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, taking in Quinn's flowery, delicate scent. Lowering her chest to rest against Quin's centre, Rachel kept her lips against Quinn's warm skin. She slowly traced her hands up Quinn's outer thighs, up and over the material of her shorts until they were gently tugging down on the waistband. Rachel shuffled her body back a little to allow herself some room to slide Quinn's shorts down a little, exposing more of her skin to explore. Rachel moved her lips to Quinn's other hip and followed the path her shorts were taking down her thighs.

Quinn was so incredibly aroused she almost didn't give it any thought that Rachel would soon be face to face with her most intimate part. Just as she felt Rachel start exposing her, she reached a hand down and grasped onto Rachel's left hand, her arms brushing against the soft strands of Rachel's hair. Rachel immediately stopped. This was about pleasure, and she needed Quin to be completely comfortable with everything.

She looked up to meet Quinn's gaze. She soon broke their stare and turned her head and rest it against Quinn's abdomen, locking her fingers with Quinn's. She brought her right hand up and began caressing her side, while she began to gently stroke Quinn's hand with her own. She just needed to give Quinn some time to get comfortable. She took slow breaths and let them caress Quinn's hip while her thumb stroked the palm of Quinn's hand.

She soon felt the fingers of Quinn's left hand slowly running through her hair. Rachel knew this was a step forward because it had been Quinn that initiated the contact. She turned her head a little and kissed the skin she found there. She laid her head back down and continued to wait. She watched their fingers entwined together moving in a sort of dance with each other. She was enthralled with how beautiful and delicate Quinn's fingers were that she was slightly startled by Quinn stopping their dance and squeezing her hand gently for a few seconds. She watched and waited as Quinn moved their joined hands down to the waistband of her shorts, giving Rachel permission to proceed. Rachel lifted her head and met Quinn's gaze. There was no need for any other visual confirmation, Quinn was ready.

Rachel brought Quinn's hand to her mouth and kissed the palm. She brought her fingers to her lips and kissed the inside of each of her fingers, softly and gently. Rachel hoped she understood the message of mutual trust she'd given with her actions. But she knew Quinn understood because with one last stroke on her head, Quinn moved her hands away from Rachel, placing her trust in the girl between her legs.

Rachel moved her fingers back to the waistband of Quinn's shorts again and without any hesitation she began to slide them down, this time Quinn slightly lifted her hips to help in the task. Rachel sat up on her knees and continued to slide the shorts down Quinn's legs. Once they were off and on the floor, Quinn had her feet planted flat on the mattress and her knees together. Rachel didn't want to rush her so she moved a little closer to Quin's bent knees and moved her own knees to sit just on either side of Quinn's bottom.

She kissed the top of Quinn's right knee as her hands caressed her outer thighs. With her mouth she lightly pushed against Quinn's knee hoping to expose more of the deliciously soft skin on her inner thigh. Quinn let her right knee start to drop and before Quinn could change her mind, Rachel attached her lips to the inside of Quinn's knee. She traced the crease that led to the back of her knee with her tongue. Quinn let out a sigh and let her knee drop just little bit more exposing more inner thigh for Rachel to begin exploring. Her right hand continued to stroke the outside of Quinn's left thigh as her left hand held Quinn's outer right thigh in place. Rachel began to trail open mouthed kisses down the warm and sensitive skin drawing closer to her centre. Rachel felt Quinn starting to relax, her knees slowly falling apart further and further. She carefully shuffled back so her own knees weren't in the way. She kept her lips attached to Quinn's thigh as she lowered her body between her thighs again, this time, no barrier between them.

Rachel moved her lips lower and closer to Quinn's centre. She could hear the girl beneath her breathing heavily and her hips twitched every few seconds in anticipation. Rachel didn't want this to end too soon though, so with another open-mouthed kiss placed right at the bend where her thigh met her centre, Rachel let out a warmth breath against Quinn and moved to the inside of her other thigh. Quinn practically growled in frustration. She wasn't sure if Rachel was trying to kill her, but she'd never felt like this before and she desperately needed release. If Rachel didn't touch her soon, she thought she might scream – and she didn't care if Rachel's Dads heard her either.

Rachel almost grinned at the strangled noises Quinn was making. She knew she was dragging this out, but she wanted to make sure Quinn was really and truly ready. What Rachel wanted to do next was one of the ultimate acts of trust between two people. She licked a path up to Quinn's knee before moving her head and spreading Quinn's leg further out so she could kiss the back of her thigh. She saw Quinn's toes curl as her lips kissed a slow path back to her centre.

She placed a kiss close to Quinn's wet opening before she took a few seconds to admire the beauty that was before her. She brought her left hand up to rest on Quinn's abdomen, right above the patch of short, dirty blonde curls. She could see in the soft glow how wet and ready Quinn was. Rachel gently pressed down with her left hand causing Quinn to gasp at the pressure in an unexpected location. Rachel watched as her insides clenched, a little of her wetness sliding out of her. Rachel couldn't stop the index finger on her right hand from coming up and pressing against the base of Quinn's opening, coating itself in her juices. Quinn's walls contracted again in anticipation.

"Please," She heard a soft begging from to head of the bed. She brought her finger to her lips and tasted the moisture. It was slightly salty and thicker than water. Bringing her mouth closer to Quinn's centre, she let her tongue gently probe the opening, surprised by the warmth that radiated from Quinn's body. She brought her tongue back to her mouth and swallowed before returning her tongue back to Quinn's passage. She slid her tongue inside, just past her opening and she felt the hot, soft inside of Quinn. She pulled back again to swallow the little she had tasted.

Above her, Quinn was breathing heavily and her heart was thumping in her chest. Over any kind of awkwardness about Rachel between her legs, she just needed release. Her fists were ready to rip the sheets beneath her and she didn't know how much more of this torture she could stand. She felt Rachel's probing tongue and wished could see what Rachel was doing to her, but before she could even think about sitting up, she felt Rachel's finger enter her slowly. It didn't feel like enough though. She needed more.

Rachel watched as her finger disappeared up inside Quinn. She slid it back out, and remembering their hot tub encounter, she slid her index and middle fingers together, up and inside Quinn's passage. Quinn's muscles contracted around her fingers in what almost seemed like greeting. Rachel gently rotated her fingers, feeling as much of Quinn as she could. As she slid her fingers back out, she watched as they exited covered in Quinn.

As she began to slide them back up inside her, she heard a gasp of "yes". Sliding back inside, she began a slow pace. She brought her left hand down and carefully using her thumb and index finger she spread Quinn's outer lips revealing her hooded treasure. Quinn's body jerked when she felt more of herself being exposed.

Rachel continued her slow internal massage with her fingers as she moved her mouth up to the pink, throbbing, nerve centre. She gently traced a circle around the nerve bundle with her tongue causing the girl beneath her to rock her hips and groan. Rachel closed her lips around the nub and sucked gently.

Quinn's hips began to rack against Rachel's fingers, her voice became low and throaty as she tried to form any kind of word of encouragement. Her breathing was coming in mixed spurts of short and long breaths. Her fingers clawed at the bed sheets and she felt a tingling sensation starting where Rachel's lips had attached themselves.

She managed to breath out one word, hoping it would reach Rachel's ears, "almost". Suddenly, Rachel's lips were gone but her fingers were still slipping and sliding. She felt a thumb press against her clit, begin a slow burning rub. Circles. She could feel Rachel rubbing against her in circles and the tingles were multiplying and spreading throughout her centre. Just a little more. She just needed a little more.

Rachel began to slide her fingers in and out at a faster pace, her thumb continuing to rub in circles pushing Quinn closer and closer to the edge. She felt Quinn contract around her fingers. She was almost there. She picked up the pace a little more with both her fingers and thumb .

She heard Quinn let out a squeak and suddenly her muscular walls were contracting around her fingers, squeezing them tight almost pushing them out and then dragging them back in. Rachel continued to massage Quinn's clit, carefully slowing down to allow Quinn to completely ride out the orgasm.

Quinn felt like she'd just run a marathon. Her chest was heaving and trying to drag in as much air as possible while her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. Her limbs felt like jelly and she had sweat beads forming on her forehead. The only difference between a marathon and this, was the intense pleasure her body was feeling. She felt her hips rock against Rachel's hand one last time before Rachel carefully extracted her fingers. She felt Rachel kiss her inner thigh before gracefully sliding up her body to lay by her side.

Rachel lay next to Quinn, their legs tangled. She wiped her fingers on her shorts before she rolled onto her side bringing her closer to Quinn. She placed her right hand on Quinn's ribcage below her breast. She leaned forward and kissed Quinn on the forehead, "You're so beautiful."

Quinn just gave her a small, satisfied smile before dragging her right hand up to land on Rachel's hip. She let the back of her fingers stroke Rachel's side up to her breast and then back down to the waistband of her shorts. They just lay there for a few minutes, Quinn gathering herself together.

When she felt like she'd gained enough strength she just ordered Rachel to get rid of her shorts. "It's ok you know? You don't have to." Rachel replied with a genuine smile.

Quinn just gave her a look before replying, "You may have just blown my mind but there is no way either of us is going to sleep until I feel you come around me at least once." Rachel's eyes flashed with arousal, "Now take them off."

Rachel didn't even think about it, she wiggled off her last remaining piece of clothes and settled back on the bed. Quinn sat up and untangled their legs. She scooted down the bed until she could reach Rachel's hip with her mouth. "Every time you kiss my belly, I'm going to lick your tattoo. Deal?" Quinn said. Before waiting for an answer she bent her head down and licked the small gold star. She closed her lips around the slightly raised skin and sucked. She couldn't understand this fascination she had with the gold star on Rachel's hip, she just knew she needed to taste it. Again.

Rachel gasped as she felt Quinn suck on her hip. When she'd gotten the tattoo, she'd never thought it would elicit this type of reaction on anyone. Her Dad's had been there with her when she'd gotten it. They'd researched all the tattoo parlours they could find just to make sure they found the best. It may have only been a small gold star, but her Dad's were adamant that if she was hell-bent on marring her skin with their reluctant permission, then they'd be there along side with her. What Rachel hadn't expected was for both her fathers to see the tattoo and decide to get gold stars too. Her Dad got his on his left wrist to be hidden by his watch and her Daddy got his on his chest, above his heart.

Now here was Quinn Fabray completely enthralled with the geometric shape, and sucking it like she wanted to remove it from her skin entirely. "It's not edible wallpaper," Rachel joked and Quinn retaliates with a bite that she quickly soothes over with her tongue. Quinn finally finishes with Rachel's hip and crawls back up the bed and holds herself up above Rachel, "Sit up."

Rachel pulls herself up straight, her legs out in front of her on the bed, the top sheet and comforter pushed to the end of the bed. Rachel feels a little anxious because she's not sure what Quinn wants to do with her. Rachel seems like she knows what she's doing but Quinn is the first and only girl that Rachel has ever slept with and everything Rachel's done with Quinn, she's researched thoroughly, just to be prepared. Quinn is sitting to the side of her on her knees.

Quinn blushes before she speaks, "While you were, while you were down there, all I wanted to do was watch you." She takes a breath and as she reaches for Rachel's legs, bringing them up so they're bent at the knee, she continues, "I want you to watch me." She spreads Rachel's legs making sure that her feet are firmly planted in the mattress.

Rachel's breath quickens as she realises what Quinn is going to do. Experiencing Quinn earlier had already turned her on, but sitting there with her legs bent and spread, exposing herself to Quinn, her hands holding her up, no way to contribute to the experience but able to watch, it has her more turned on then she ever thought possible. Rachel's insides clench in anticipation of Quinn's touch.

Quinn moves to kneel between Rachel's legs, pushing them apart a little wider. Her left hand trails down the inside of Rachel's leg and Rachel can't help but watch. Quinn pushes Rachel's legs apart even further causing Rachel to scoot a little closer. Quinn leans forward and places a gentle kiss against Rachel's lips. "Watch." She whispers as her right hand slides down the inside of her left thigh, right down to her centre.

Quinn doesn't really know what she's doing but she uses this to her advantage. The only way she's going to learn is to explore a little. With her index finger, she runs it softly down and around the outside of Rachel's passage. She's so close to Rachel that she can hear every time her breath hitches and it's these signs she wants, to help guide her through this.

Her finger circles up and over a little hooded area. She presses a little harder just above the hood and Rachel throws her head back and gasps. Quinn removes her finger and traces back around the other side until she's back at Rachel's opening again. She can tell just by looking at her that Rachel is wet down there. Tentatively, she lets a few of her fingers run through the fluid gathering there. It's warm and sticky and when she brings a finger to her mouth, it taste a little salty.

Rachel lets a moan slip between her teeth when she sees Quinn taste her fingers. She never thought this could be so arousing. She watches as Quinn moves her hand back to her opening and Rachel can't help but clench her inner muscles together causing some fluid to release. Quinn fleetingly thinks that that is a nifty trick.

Quinn lets her finger slide around the wet opening, circling the muscles right at the entrance. Rachel starts breathing hard, her eyes watching intensely until Quinn slips the finger up inside her. The sensation mixed with the visual is amazing and Rachel wonders how long she'll even last. She swallows hard and tries to breathe through her nose but her chest still heaves with each breath. She can feel Quinn inside her and can see it, but it's not nearly enough and she's been ready for a long time, "More," She whispers, her eyes trained on Quinn's hand.

Quinn's left hand pushes a little against Rachel's right leg, spreading her wider and Rachel wonders how wide Quinn wants to stretch her open. She watches as Quinn drags her finger out of her and returns to her opening with two fingers. Rachel's not sure whether two fingers are going to give her the same amazing stretch that three of her own gives her, but when she feels Quinn enter her this time, it still feels pretty amazing. She can feel Quinn pushing her fingers right up inside her to her knuckles. She feels the loss when Quinn's hand retreats but watches as her fingers dive back inside her a little quicker this time and Rachel feels one of her fingers hit her cervix. She cries out softly and Quinn suddenly stops.

"Don't stop. Don't stop," Rachel pants waiting and watching for Quinn to enter her again. When she sees Quinn's fingers only entering her slowly and not as far inside she looks up at Quinn. Quinn meets her gaze and Rachel tells her again what she needs, "Harder".

"But I hurt you - " Quinn tries to say but Rachel shakes her head, "No, it was – it felt really good. Please don't stop." Rachel pleads.

The only thing Quinn can do is trust her and so she tries again, this time pushing in as far as she can. And when she pulls her fingers out she slides them back in faster and a little harder and her fingers bump into something strong but soft and Rachel groans loudly. She tries again but she doesn't reach every time, but from the sounds Rachel is making, she doesn't think it matters too much. Quinn watches Rachel's face as Rachel watches her fingers sliding in and out and she knows Rachel is enjoying this, but there's something holding her back and Quinn wonders when she started reading Rachel so well.

"What do you need," Quinn whispers to Rachel who lets out another groan as I hit that same spot again. Quinn's worried Rachel's Dad's are going to come busting down the door soon with how loud Rachel is being. Rachel doesn't seem to be concerned though because she looks up at Quinn and Quinn can't tell if Rachel is just flushed or she's blushing, but Rachel tells her to try three fingers.

Quinn can feel that her fingers make a snug fit, but she listens to Rachel, because it's her body and she knows it best. She's not sure how to do this with three fingers. But before she can ask, Rachel's hand is there squeezing her three fingers together so the tips of her index and fourth finger are touching and the middle finger is resting on top. Quinn turns her hand so her palm is facing up and lets the tips of her finger rest at Rachel's opening. She looks up one more time just to check Rachel is ready.

Rachel lets her legs drop to either side; her knees still bent and in the air, but the position seems to open her up even more and Quinn can't help but be fascinated with all she's learning. Rachel gives her a slight nod and holds her breath as she watches Quinn gently slide her three fingers up inside her. It's a lot tighter and Rachel bites her lip to hold back the groan sitting at the base of her throat. Quinn doesn't move her fingers because she's watching Rachel who is breathing between her clenched teeth, her bottom lip bright red from the pressure of her teeth. Quinn can feel how tight Rachel is around her fingers but doesn't move until she gets some sign from Rachel. Her left hand strokes Rachel's thigh in a soothing motion.

Rachel's muscles clench tightly around Quinn and she knows it's time to start moving her hand again. Quinn slowly slides her fingers out before sliding them in again. Rachel lets out a breath of air and watches transfixed as she watches Quinn's fingers disappear up inside her and she can feel them buried deep inside her, and she doesn't want this feeling to stop. Rachel involuntarily rocks her hips and Quinn moves her fingers just a tiny bit faster.

Quinn's trying to keep Rachel comfortable and doesn't want to hurt her, so she takes a slow and steady pace allowing the both of them to adjust. Quinn doesn't want to move her left hand from Rachel's thigh to explore that little hooded pleasure point until she's got a stable and predictable rhythm with her fingers. She feels Rachel relax a little because the muscles around her fingers aren't as tight anymore and so she picks up the pace a little and tries to reach for that spot that seemed to unhinge Rachel.

When she hits it again Rachel lets out a loud groan and now Quinn's really worried her parents will come running through the door. She doesn't want to stop though because watching Rachel so open and trusting and responsive is so arousing to her and she doesn't want to miss the climax.

She finally has a good rhythm worked out and Rachel's hips are rocking slightly against her hand and so she makes sure Rachel's watching when she brings the thumb of her left hand up to the little nub above her opening and grazes over it. Rachel lets out a staccato-type squeak and her muscles contract around her fingers. So she does it again and Rachel begs her to keep her thumb there. There's a whispered, 'please', but Quinn is already following her lover's wishes.

She starts to rub it side to side watching the little bundle of nerves engorge. She continues to rub and she can feel Rachel rocking a little harder and breathing a little heavier. Her fists are clenching the sheet beneath them and Rachel just can't seem to look away from Quinn's hands on her body.

Quinn starts rubbing in circles and that's when she knows Rachel is near because she's mewling in the back of her throat and her inner muscles have contracted around her fingers a few times. She picks the pace up with her fingers and pushes harder and deeper until she's hitting that spot every time while her thumb continues to rub in circles.

When Quinn starts to hear Rachel's scream build and her muscles clenching over and over again tighter than before, she has to slap her left hand over Rachel's mouth pushing her back on the bed and hovering above her, while her hand pumps a little shallower as the thumb on that hand has to take over rubbing duties. Rachel arches against her and Quinn sees the strain of the orgasm in Rachel's neck as she tilts her head back against the mattress.

She slows down her thrusting fingers when she starts to see Rachel relaxing into the bed. She takes her hand from Rachel's mouth and moves herself so she's half lying on Rachel, her fingers still buried inside her, but inactive. Rachel's chest rises and falls with every hurried breath she takes.

"Fuck me," Rachel whispers in a throaty worn out voice.

Quinn gently lets her hand slide out of Rachel to lean up and whisper with a smirk in Rachel's ear, "I thought I just did." Rachel just turns her head towards her and pulls her mouth down to hers. She kisses her deeply and passionately putting all she's feeling into that one kiss. When they break apart, Quinn moves her wet sticky hand and wipes it on the inside of her own thigh. They're lying across the bed and Quinn is still laying half on top of Rachel, her right leg between Rachel's legs, their heads facing each other.

Quinn blushes. "I'm sorry for covering your mouth." She whispers in a shy voice. It's Rachel that blushes from her neck right up to her cheeks. "That was, that was really hot actually." And she feels like it's something she shouldn't admit but the giggle Quinn lets out makes her feel ok to be a little bit of a freak in the bedroom.

Quinn sobers up though, "Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" She asks in a concerned tone. Rachel nods her head, "I might be a little bit sore tomorrow, but you definitely didn't hurt me." She brings her thumb up to rub across Quinn's lips.

"But you'll be sore tomorrow," Quinn replies worried. "What did I hit anyway?" She asks and Rachel blushes again.

"You hit my cervix." She reveals looking anywhere but at Quinn. The hand over the mouth thing was kinky and she can live with that, but it's embarrassing to find out, that you find it quite pleasurable to have your cervix pushed against during sex. Something about a pain and pleasure thing.

Quinn knows that can't be a good thing. She vividly remembers how painful Puck was while inside her and wonders if that was because he hit her cervix too. "Isn't that really painful?" She asks in a serious tone as if Rachel isn't telling her the honest truth.

Rachel shrugs her shoulders and reveals that to her it feels good. Quinn just eyes her for a few seconds to determine whether Rachel is lying.

The lay in the quiet of the night for a few minutes, just staring at each other. "Watching you like that, it was, it was really amazing." Quinn reveals with a small grin.

Rachel just grins back, "However you came up with that idea, we're going to do it again," She glances over Quinn's shoulder to where her full length mirror is, "with mirrors."

Quinn shivers at the implications and wishes they could just be like this forever.

The next morning Rachel is careful walking or sitting and Quinn giggles because she knows now that there was some pain but for Rachel it was more pleasurable than painful. They share a shower and a few kisses but they don't let it get further because Quinn's pregnant and a fall in the shower isn't a good thing, no matter how protected the baby might be.

It's when they made it down to brunch that the change became obvious between them. Rachel couldn't stop touching Quinn in some way and Quinn didn't want to let go of Rachel's hand. Rachel's Dads looked up at the pair, watching them for a few seconds. Jacob leaned over and whispered to Michael, "Add ear plugs to the shopping list." And Michael just nodded his head in agreement before they both returned to their morning papers.


End file.
